


Never have I ever

by Maxyfairy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Crazy, Drag Names Used (RuPaul's Drag Race), Female pronouns, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Never Have I Ever, braiden - Freeform, can't tag for my life, crygi, friends to lovers?, jankie, kinda Nicky and Jaida but not really, they all drink water because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxyfairy/pseuds/Maxyfairy
Summary: The queens of season 12 decide to play never have I ever
Relationships: Brita Filter/Aiden Zhane, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Never have I ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people,  
> Here a small story about the queens playing never have I ever. It's a bit crazy but I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks to Chaoticnachokitten for helping with some ideas <3

The queens of season 12 sat together before an interview they had together. In one corner of the room they were in there were coaches where most of them lounged and talked. In the other corner stood make up stations where Nicky, Gigi, Jaida and Dahlia touched up their make up and chatted. 

“Let’s play, never have I ever.” Crystal suggested to the queens on the coaches. Rock and Jan were immediately on board. “What a good idea.” Jan said exited. “Guys are we in high school again?” Widow asked, rolling her eyes, getting approving sounds from Jackie and Brita. “Come on, it could be fun.” Heidi chimes in, trying to persuade the others. “Alright, but we can only drink water. We can’t arrive there tipsy.” Jackie ordered. “Fine, mom.” They all groaned. As they all had their water bottles, Crystal began with the first question. “Never have I ever forgotten the lyrics to a song, improvised and the audience noticed.” They all took a sip. “Happens all the time to people, you just have to act it up.” Brita said. Everyone nodded. “Okay, I’m next.” Rock began. “Never have I ever performed but at the wrong side of the bar.”  
“You all know that I did that. The lighting was really bright.” Aiden grumbled and took a sip. “Be nice to people or we stop.” Brita interfered. “I’m sorry Aiden. But I couldn’t think of anything else at the moment.” Rock apologized. “It’s okay, it’s just a game. Thanks B, for having my back.” She gave a small smile to Brita, who smiled back. “Well, never have I ever injured myself at a show.” Jan continued. Widow, Rock and Jackie drank. “How did you hurt yourself?” Crystal asked. “I hit my knee a few times.” Widow said and pointed at his right knee. “I roll around a lot and have bruises all the time.” Rock just shrugged. “When you hang yourself from the ceiling in high heels and without any equipment you’re bound to hurt yourself at some point.” Jackie told them. “You did what now?” Widow asked with an raised eyebrow. “In the club we work, she hangs herself from the ceiling. There is a small gap there, where she puts her hands and even lifts her feet up to the gap.” Jan explains before Jackie could say anything. “The first time I saw it I was shocked and didn’t know what to do. I never knew you hurt yourself though.” She continued, grabbing Jackie’s hand. “It was nothing major, just twisted my ankle when I landed wrong.” Jackie said squeezing Jan’s hand. 

They asked some more questions, like never have I ever been kicked out of a bar or never have I ever performed at the wrong bar but nobody noticed, and after some time the other four joined them. “What are you doing?” Gigi asked curiously. “We’re playing never have I ever.” Crystal said pulling Gigi next to herself. “That sounds like you are having a good time.” Jaida smirked sitting down next to Nicky, who sat down next to Rock. “We do, want to play with us?” Heidi asked them. They all agreed. “I have one.” Dahlia said grinning. “Never have I ever kissed someone out of this season.” Aiden, Brita, Crystal, Gigi, Jan, Jaida and Nicky drank. “Jackie drink.” Jan ordered. “Oh yeah, I kissed you once … or twice.” Jackie remembered with rosy cheeks, taking a sip. The others looked at her funny. “What?” She asked looking confused. “Of course we kiss, we work together.” Jan stated with a flushed face. “Sure, just because you work together.” Brita teased. “Shut up B. It’s not like you and Aiden are any better. What did you said to me the other day? We’re good friends and good friends can kiss. What’s the difference?” Jan wanted to know. Brita’s cheeks went beet red. She wanted to say something, but Aiden put her hand on Brita’s arm, looked her in the eyes and shook her head. She understood, now was not the time to tell the others, not in the heat of a discussion. 

Jackie and Jan exchanged small looks. They should talk. “What about the others, when did you kiss?” Rock asked. “Well, technically on the drag race set.” Gigi said. Crystal nodded. “Nicky and Jaida?” Heidi questioned. “Chile, I don’t even know when it started. We mostly kiss when we’re drunk or at parties.” Jaida confessed. They all laughed. 

“Can we talk for a second, Jacks?” Jan asked as she tucked on their still connected hands. “Sure, honey.” Jackie agreed and let herself be pulled up by Jan. They went into the corridor where nobody could hear them. Only now Jan was noticing that Jackie limped a bit. “You okay, gorge?” She asked concerned. “Yeah. It’s from the accident I told everyone about earlier.” Jackie admitted. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Jan looked hurt. “Because I didn’t want to worry anyone and I can walk so I don’t see a problem.” Jackie shrugged.  
They just stood there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence taking the other one in, not knowing what to say. Jan went a bit closer. “You know I really care about you, Jacks.” She whispered looking Jackie deep into the eyes. Jackie careful lifted her hand and caressed Jan’s cheek. “I care about you too, baby.” She whispered back. Jackie pulled Jan closer. “Wait.” Jan breathed. “This means something, right?” She looked really vulnerable, eyes glistening. “It always meant something.” Jackie softly told her. The younger one sight with relief and pressed her lips carefully to Jackie’s. It was just a small peck because she didn’t want to smudge their lipsticks, but they both could fell the deep connection they have. “You have light brown lipstick on you now.” Jan giggled. Now Jackie kissed Jan. “And you have mauve on yours.” Jackie smirked back, pressing another kiss to Jan’s lips. They stood close looking into each others eyes. “Come Jannie, let’s touch up our make up.” Jackie said smiling, trying to pull Jan with her. “Wait.” Jan stopped her again and placed one last kiss to Jackie’s lips. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Jackie whispered. Jan just giggled. 

“Welcome back lovebirds.” Brita joked as they went back into the room, which earned her a light slap from Aiden against the arm. They both laughed, flipped her of and touched their lipsticks up. “Come back to mine later? We can talk more there.” Jackie asked taking Jan’s hand again. “Sure Jacks.” Jan smiled at the older queen. 

They sat back down with the others. Jan pressed tightly against Jackie, the older queen had her arm around Jan’s shoulder. “Did we miss anything?” Jan wanted to know, snuggling more against Jackie. This earned them some side eyes. “Widow wanted to smoke and Crystal tagged along so they could chat a bit. She wanted to help her to lit the cigarette because it was windy, but got distracted by Miss Goode over here tipping over her water bottle for like three times in a row and almost set her own and Widow's wig on fire in the process. Nothing happen though, thank god.” Heidi told them cackling. Crystal blushed embarrassed. “Whose idea was it to let Crystal have a lighter?” Jackie scolded jokingly in her mom voice, which made the others laugh. 

They sat there for a few more minutes laughing and chatting before some assistant told them they had five minutes before they had to give the interview. Jan and Jackie were never far apart from each other, always connected through a small touch. Brita and Aiden teased each other constantly, poking each other in the sides or make fun about their mimics. Crystal and Gigi flirted the entire time and the others tried to not get annoyed at the others. The interview went well and they all had a lot of fun.


End file.
